Because of the development of the information technology (IT), the information could be exchanged with higher capacity and faster speed. Internet is designed as an open structure to exchange information freely without restriction. The third generation mobile phone standard allows the user to access video communication through the air. Thus, certain communication service requiring real time information exchange, such as viewing a live video, has become feasible through mobile phone communication network or Internet. Portable computers and personal computer or smart phone have been widely used for each area. Laptop (notebook) and tablet style computers may be found in the work environment, at home or used during travel, perhaps as a result of their advantages, particularly when equipped with wireless communicating technology. Advantages such as low power consumption, small size, low weight make the portable computer available to nearly everyone everywhere. Smart TV is a new product for nowadays as well.
A problem arisen from the smart TV is that the current smart TV only has a short distance wireless transmitting/receiving module such as a Wi-Fi module, which has to be connected with an access point first so as to connect Internet. Thus, if there is no access point available, the conventional smart TV will not be able to connect Internet wirelessly. It is inconvenient to the consumer.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a new smart TV which can solve the aforementioned problem.